jaco_the_galactic_patrolmanfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaco
Chapter 1}} Jaco, also known as "Mask Man", is a Galactic Patrolman and the main protagonist and the title character of the manga. Appearance Jaco is an alien resembling a robot with a mainly light blue head, save for his purple scalp. He has yellow eyes, and his nose and mouth are very human. His entire body is purple as well. According to Jaco, he is the 3rd tallest out of the 38 Galactic Patrolmen,Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 2, page 4 at 148 cm.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 6, page 14 Personality Jaco is an alien who has a large amount of pride in his duties.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, pages 14-15 He is also somewhat blank as he was willing to use an Extinction Bomb to wipe out humanity just because Omori criticized them. He also views anyone who cannot live up to his expectations as inferior.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, 32 However, this idea may be due to his extreme loyalty to his planet, so he will agree with their views on humanity. He also tends to get panicked quite easily.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 3, page 5 He also hates to be called short, as he nearly killed a civilian for it.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 4, page 9 Abilities Intelligence Jaco has a large amount of intelligence. He had all the languages of the galaxy inputted in his brain.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 21 Fighting Prowess Strength As Omori noted, Jaco possesses a large amount strength, as he was able to push a broken spaceship quickly enough to outswim an enormous shark.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 9 He was also able to kill the shark with one club to the head.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 26 It was further proved when he was able to destroy a boat by throwing a small rock at it.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 2, page 12 Flight Jaco can fly using rockets on the soles of his boots, and partnered with his super strength, he can take heavy load with him.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 6, page 8 However, he can only use this once, in case of emergencies. Background Not much is known about Jaco's past, except that his was on a patrol to Earth in order to stop an alien on a projectile which was going to attack Earth. It is also mentioned that Jaco once used the Extinction Bomb and destroyed some people, though he got harsh scolding from the seniors. History Earth Crash arc Jaco is first seen in his spaceship flying to Earth, when he crashes on the Moon and is hurled towards Earth. He is later seen propelling his boat and carrying him on the dock. He asks Omori who he is, just what he wanted to ask. Omori notes how lucky the former is for having escaped the Monster Shark. Then he asks who Jaco is, and Jaco responds that he is an alien. At first, Omori expresses doubt, and Jaco calls himself a "Galactic Patrolman". Omori offers to fix his damaged spaceship, and when he can't figure out the mechanics of the spaceship, he squeezes Jaco's cheeks to confirm that he is an alien. Jaco reveals that he was on patrol when he got distracted by a video and smashed onto the Moon, and hit Earth. Omori says he would work on the spaceship in the morning, and invites Jaco to his house. At the house, Jaco calls it "primitive lodging", presumably because at his planet, things are much more advanced. When Omori offers him food, Jaco says that he can only have milk and cheese, as it is the closest to what he eats at his planets. He reveals that the planet has sent probes to Earth, such as robotic flies. He also reveals that he had all the languages of the galaxy inputted in his brain, except he skipped the lesson about fixing the spaceship. Omori inquires whether Jaco's planet has a time machine, and Jaco replies no, saying that it's forbidden by the Galactic laws. Omori and Jaco both go to sleep, except Jaco only needed 30 minutes of it. He then goes for a swim, and then Jaco kills Monster Shark when it attacks Jaco. When Omori wakes up, he's impressed by how Jaco killed the shark, and Jaco reveals that Omori is now in his debt. They begin talking about a popular idol was going to go into space without any training to earn money. Before Omori goes to fix the ship. Jaco asks what the collapsed building to the right was, and Omori reveals his tragic past - it was a research lab until an incident occured killing many people. Jaco notes that he was lucky they never succeeded, and Omori notes that there are too many bad people on the Earth. When Omori expresses doubt about being able to fix the spaceship, Jaco expresses disappointment in humans. He reveals his true mission - to save humans from a fearsome alien on a projectile coming in three days at 10:00 AM. Omori expresses contempt about humans, Jaco offers to use an Extiction Bomb to wipe out humanity from Earth. Omori instructs Jaco to never use it, and Jaco says that he will observe humans longer, but he may if he's annoyed. Jaco reveals that he once pressed the button on the bomb and killed people, but he got harsh scolding from the seniors. Trivia *''Jako is the name of a fish that is sprinkled onto rice.''Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 23 (english only) * Jaco can only eat milk and cheese because they are the closest foods to what he eats in his world.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 20 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Protagonists